Gravity Falls: Take Two
by PropertyOfH
Summary: It's not easy making Gravity Falls. Much harder than you think.


**Welcome: To Gravity Falls Take Two! This story not only features bloopers, but also story-boarding, alternate character scenes, cast hangouts, and tryouts!**

 **Chapter 1: Tourist Trapped Tryouts**

 **Individual chapter rating: K Plus, on the the verge of being T, for violence.**

"All right." said Alex (creator of Gravity Falls). "Let's begin the tryouts." He turned to Director Hector. "Who are we doing first?"

"We're starting with Dipper. Let's do it." said Director Hector.

A boy walked onto the stage, dressed like Dipper.

 _Contestant one (Dipper):_

"Ah, summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy. Unless you're-"

"CUT!" screamed Director Hector. "You're fired. Next." The boy walked off the stage sadly.

"Why did you do that?!" Alex asked Hector. "He seemed perfect!"

"He was too tall." said Hector. "Two millimeters taller than he should be."

"So!?" screamed Alex.

"I can see into the future. The only right character for Mabel will be shorter than him."

Alex stared at Hector.

"BECAUSE I'M BILL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Bill Cipher floated out of Hector's body. He set the stage on fire, and flew out of the room.

 **One week later**

"Are you sure you're not possessed?" Alex asked Director Hector.

"I'm sure." said Hector. "Next!"

 _Contestant two (Dipper):_

"Ah, summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy. Unless you're me."

Suddenly, Director Hector pulled a zipper on his shirt. Out came Robbie, in a Director Hector costume (buy one for only $39.99!). He took out a laser gun, and exploded the boy trying out for Dipper. "Ha!" Robbie cheered. "Laser Robbie!" Robbie started shooting lasers everywhere, setting the stage on fire.

 **Another week later**

"Okay, gang. I've done fingerprint scans, and this really is Director Hector. Promise." said Alex to the writers for Gravity Falls.

"Or am I?" said Director Hector mysteriously.

Everybody screamed, pulled out laser guns, and obliterated Hector. Alex facepalmed.

 **The next day**

"Okay, guys, I found a new director. And his name is also Hector!" announced Alex.

Contestant three for Dipper was the only person left trying out for Dipper. Fortunately, he nailed the audition. A part was found for Mabel, too. But there was a _lot_ of people trying out for Stan, and none of them really fit the part.

Dipper and Mabel got bored, so they played rock-paper-scissors. Dipper got paper, and Mabel got scissors. Unfortunately, Dipper didn't know that Mabel uses _real_ tools when she plays, so she pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket. Alex noticed what they were doing, but before he could stop Mabel, it was too late.

 **One trip to the hospital later**

Alex had no choice but to summon Bill to heal Dipper's hand instantly. Bill healed it, but in return Alex had to do whatever he said for five minutes.

"FIVE MINUTES STARTS NOW!" said Bill. "LET'S SEE... I KNOW! MAKE OUT WITH DIRECTOR HECTOR!"

 **The next day**

After the five minutes of doing whatever Bill said, they successfully found parts for Stan, Soos, and Wendy. The writers split up into teams: one team would find extras, and the other team would find gnomes to play Norman. Alex and Hector were on the gnome team.

 _Contestant one (gnomes):_

Five gnomes walked onto the stage. They stacked on top of each other, and got into a Norman costume.

"Bravo!" cheered Director Hector.

'Norman' stumbled around, crashing into everything just as the writers imagined.

"Amazing!" said Hector. "Now form a gnome giant!"

The gnome trying out for Jeff whistled. Over a hundred gnomes walked onto the stage, and they successfully formed a gnome giant.

However, the gnome giant started smashing and destroying the stage. He punched a hole in the wall, and walked out, laughing evilly.

 **One week later**

The writers still had trouble finding extras. If they had a penny for every time they goofed, they could buy Disney channel. And the gnome giant? He went to New York City. Talk about King Kong 2.0. It was difficult to find more gnomes, too.

 **Two delay-filled years later**

Finally, everything was ready. Today, they would be shooting the first scene.

"Ah, summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy. Unless you're me. My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror. Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation."

Everybody cheered, finally getting a shoot right.

 **Up next: Legend of the Gobblewonker Gag Reel**

 **Review, please! Even if all you have to say is, "LOL", or "What the heck? This story is crazy", review anyways!**


End file.
